Because Of Me...
by foxy-azn-lady
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have a fight and Kagome go away. Kikyo went to kill Kagome because Inuyasha told her to go away so Kikyo has a chance to kill her without anyone to protect her. What will happen? Inu/Kag fic
1. Chapter 1 The Fight

Chapter 1 The Fight

"Why are you still flirting with that wimpy wolf!"

"I'm not flirting with him! We're just friends, Inuyasha! Kouga-kun is not that bad!" Kagome was glad that Inuyasha was jealous but can't he be nice to her?

"If you two were just friends, why would he call you MY WOMEN and you were hugging him!!"

"I didn't really hug him! He was hurt and I was only holding him! Why would you care about anyway! You only care about your precious Kikyo!"

"Who said I care about you! Just go wherever you want to go! I don't want to SEE YOU ANYMORE!! Can u just give me the shikon shards before going?

Kagome turned very mad and she yell "OSUWARI"

BANG!!! There go Inuyasha on the floor again...

"Kagome don't be so serious about what Inuyasha said. I don't think he mean it." Said Kaede entering in her hut with Shippo while Miroku and Sango are watching quietly Kagome and Inuyasha's fight.

"Oh yes I mean it old bag!" (He's even talking when he has his face on the ground....)

"See! He just said it! Well that's fine with me! I'll just have to go!" 

"Wait Kagome-chan!" Sango hold her arm.

"Don't even try to stop me! Who will like to stay with such a coward! Let me go or I'll be mad at you too!" Sango let go of Kagome and Kagome took her oversize bag and go away.

Kagome walked in the forest and told herself " All I have to do is to find the shikon no Tama myself! Who needs him anyway! Even if I stay with him he will just take me for a substituted of Kikyo or for a Tama detector.

While in Kaede's hut....

"Inuyasha, are we really letting her go? It's really dangerous in the forest." 

"Feh! Don't worry Miroku, she'll probably go back to her country like each time. All I have to do is to go threw the well and get her back."

"Kagome was right that you're a coward."

"SHIPPO!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH................ KAGOMEEEEEE HELP......!!!!!!!!!!!"


	2. chapter 2 Naraku’s offer

Thank you everyone for all your reviews. Sorry to add this chapter this late. I was too busy to study for all of my exams. The last chapter was short but I'm working hard on it to make it longer. I'm also sorry for the grammar mistake. I'm not so good at writing but I'm glad for all of your nice reviews. Last thing don't worry it is an Inu/Kag fic.

**********************************************************************************************

Chapter 2 Naraku's offer

It was night and Kagome was still out there alone in the forest. She found a cave and decides to sleep here tonight. While Shippo was looking at the window waiting for his favourite member of the group to come back. Kaede was making dinner and Sango was trying to stay as far as possible from Miroku. Since this pervert was touching her bottom each time she was not paying attention. Everyone was wondering where is Kagome and how is she doing right now. Inuyasha was acting like he didn't care if Kagome was here or not. Inuyasha mind was telling him: Maybe she is in danger now. What if Naraku catches her? Then how about the Shikon shards? Go, go, go!! Go find her you idiot! 

Inuyasha wasn't moving. He is trying to force his mind to shut up.

"Inuyasha. Maybe you should find Kagome and apologize. It is so boring without her. I miss her so much. She is like a mommy for me and everyone is worried about her." Said Shippo with a bored voice.

"Nani!? Why should I anyway!"

" Because your the one who's jealous first and your the one who told her to go away."

"Shut up Shippo or I'll hit you one hundred times!!!!!"

*********************

Kikyo is walking in the forest. With her soul catcher youkai always around her. "I can feel her presence. That stupid and selfish girl. Wait until I put my hand on you. I will make you pay! I'm supposed to change Inuyasha's life! Each time I'm trying to drag him to hell with me, she interrupts and makes me lose some soul. I can't feel Inuyasha's presence around her. That will be easy to destroy her. Muahahahahaha..." 

"So there you are Kikyo. I can see that you are up to something." Said Naraku walking toward Kikyo.

"Yes, you're right. I'm going to kill Kagome with my arrows and this is none of your business."

"Oh is that so? If you kill her with your arrows, Inuyasha will know that is your doing. Will Inuyasha allow you to kill someone he cares about? I don't think so."

"What is your idea?"

"Use this sword. This is an ordinary sword. So he will just think that it is an ordinary human who killed her. Just take everything precious she has so he will think that she has been rob."

"Fine, but don't expect anything from me and I'm not doing this for you."

"Fine with me."

Kikyo took the sword and continue to walk in the dark forest.

************************************************ 

"Where am I? This place is soooo freaky. Maybe I shouldn't go find the Shikon shards myself? Awww... I should have go home like usual. Now I can't even find the way out."

Kagome was trying to find her way but as you can see she is lost. It was so dark that she feels like in a horror movie. Then she finds a cave. A very dark one. She took her courage and went inside the cave with some firewood. She made a fire and fell asleep. 

************************************************

The next day, everyone woke up. They ate breakfast and Shippo was staring at the door. 

"Inuyasha, you should really go and apologize to Kagome-Sama." 

"This is none of your business Miroku! I won't apologize."

"Well then I think we will have to do it the hard way." Said Sango brushing her beautiful hair. 

"What do you mean the hard way? What are you guys up to? What did you talked about last night while I was asleep?"

"You will see soon enough" Kaede took a rope and she walked toward Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango hold Inuyasha. Inuyasha was trying to make Sango and Miroku let him go but Shippo was taking his revenge by knocking Inuyasha's head. 

"SHIPPO!! WAIT UNTIL I GET YOU!! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!!!!!!!!!" 

Kaede tie up Inuyasha and say " Come on everyone. Let's bring him to the well."

"Let me go you jerks!!!"

They brought Inuyasha to the well, untie him and push him in the well. Inuyasha jump out of the well and he saw Sota. 

"Inuyasha!!"

"Oh um... hey! Where is your sister?"

"Kagome? She hasn't come back."

"Nani?! She hasn't come back!!"

"Did you two have another fight?? Maybe she has been eaten by some monsters! Oh no!! I want my sister Wouah...." The poor little Sota starts to cry.

"No, no, no don't cry! It's nothing! It's just that I wasn't sure if she came back or if she went to the hot spring with Sango. That's all. Bye."

Inuyasha jumps in the well. When he jumps out, he said " She isn't there. Her brother told me that she didn't came back."

"Well we better hurry and find her before something happens to her."

"Don't worry. She is to stubborn to die."

"NO ONE ASK YOUR OPINION INUYASHA!!"

*****************************************************

Well it's a chapter longer than the last one. Please review! 


	3. chapter 3 Kouga came

Sorry again if there are grammar mistakes and misspelled words. I'm not good at writing but hope you will like my ideas of my Inu/Kag fic.

*****************************************************

Chapter 3 Kouga came 

"Oh man! This place is getting more and more creepy! What have I done? I said that I will never live him again but now I am living him. I feel so sad. What! Why am I saying this anyway? How could a selfish man like being love by Kikyo and me? Was it a good idea to leave him like this? Yes it is! He's the one who told me to leave. Why should I be scared anyways! I have my bow and my arrows! AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! SNAKE!!!!!!!"

Kagome ran so fast that she fell down. It was starting to rain. The rain was so gentle that Kagome feel a bit more relax. She closes her eyes for 5 minutes. When she opened them, there where water filling her eyes and she starts crying. She wishes that she had never run away but only goes back to her house. There, her mother could comfort her but now, she is all alone. Her heart was feeling very down she is thinking of Inuyasha. She went to sit next to a tree, close her eyes again and she fell in a deep sleep. It was still raining gentle rain.

**************************************************

"Kagome! Kagome!! Where are you?"

Shippo climb on a tree looking for Kagome. Sango and Miroku were on Kirara's. Inuyasha's heart was broken. He really didn't mean to yell at her like this but the words just came out of his mouth. He told himself in his mind -_Kagome where are you? Didn't' t you told me that you will never leave me? You know that when I say go away I don't mean it. You also know that I do care about you. Please be all right. I won't forgive myself if you die. -_ Inuyasha was filling so down that everyone could read it on his face. 

"Hey Sango. Do you think that Inuyasha like Kagome more than Kikyo?"

"I can't tell. I don't even know. Why do you ask me anyway? Your the specialist in love aren't you Houshi-sama?"

"Um... Well I am but you know sometimes there is thing that even specialist can't find out."

"SANGO DID YOU FIND KAGOME??"

"NO I DIDN'T SHIPPO."

Suddenly there was a big tornado going toward them. Inuyasha could smell that it was Kouga. The tornado stops and Kouga say " Yo! Where's Kagome? I can't catch her smell."

"Kougaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Said Shippo getting down from the tree. "Kagome is gone. She ran away! She is not in her country this time. We are trying to find her."

"NANI!!!! YOU DOGFACE!! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO PROTECT!! YOU DARE LET HER RAN AWAY LIKE THIS!!!! Hey you women get down from your kitty!"

"Who me??" 

"Yes you! Who else??"

Sango and Miroku get down from Kirara. "What do you want?"

"How come Kagome ran away??"

"Well... You see Inuyasha and Kagome-chan have a fight and..."

Sango explain the whole thing to Kouga.

"HOW DARE YOU TOLD HER TO GO AWAY!! IF SHE IS HURT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"KILL ME?! You will probably be dead before you can even touch me!"

"Oh really! Well then I'm going to kill you just now!"

Kouga was about to jump on Inuyasha. Miroku yells" STOP IT YOU TWO! It is more important to find Kagome-sama now. She can be hurt every second."

"Yes, Houshi-sama is right. Kouga, you better go back and tell your wolves to help us find Kagome-chan. Houshi-sama and I will go on Kirara again."

"Listen you dog face! I'm not killing you now it's because of the waste of time talking to you than going to find Kagome and if you ever by luck find Kagome."

"Same for me you wimpy wolf."

"Ah! Those to never learn. If Kagome was here she probably will sit Inuyasha."

"NO ONE ASK FOR YOUR OPINION SHIPPO!"

"Your name is Sango right?"

"Yes."

"You said that Kagome went to this forest right?"

"Yes."

"Listen everyone! If this ever happen again, I'll take Kagome with me."

"What make you think that you can take her with you and part her with Shippo and Sango you wimpy wolf!"

"Pff! Kagome is my women and I just have to take those two with me."

"NO! You can't do that! If you do that there will be no more ladies in the group. There will be only Inuyasha and I! So I can't let you do this!"

"There are lots of women in the village."

"Oh ya!"

"It's enough lets go!" Kirara transform into a big cat, Sango and Miroku get on it. Everyone went to find Kagome.

*************************************************

"I can feel her. I'm getting more and more close to that bitch." It's even easier for Kikyo to find Kagome since she isn't moving. She was still sleeping under the gentle rain.

*************************************************

When Kagome woke up, the rain already stopped. She was all wet but she was lucky that today wasn't cold. It was a hot day. Kagome wonder if Inuyasha was thinking about her now. She feels something bad will happen. 

"I'm so scared. I feel something bad but what? Do you feel something bad Inuyasha? Oh ya right. I forgot that I was alone. I feel so down. It's like my heart is frozen still. I need someone to warm it up but no ones here." Kagome's eyes were filled with water. Slowly some tears appear on her cheek. "Why am I crying anyway. I'm the one who ran away but somehow, I don't feel right."

Kagome continue to walk and hope that she can only get out of this forest before sunset.

********************************************************

I finally finish chapter 3!! It was hard work! I'm almost out of ideas :s. I won't give up!! I want my first fan fiction to be good! ^-^


	4. chapter 4 The one who wants to kill Kago...

Finally Chapter 4 is up! I'm so tired. Like always, please review. Hope that you like my writing. 

********************************************

Chapter 4 the one who want to kill Kagome 

"Inuyasha! Why don't we rest here a bit?"

"We don't have time Shippo! We have to find Kagome! What are you made of anyway! We just walked one hour."

"One hour!!!! We walked 4 hours!!!! Since when do you care so much of finding Kagome??"

"Who said that I cared about her? I'm... I'm just worried about the Shikon shards."

"Liar! Liar! Liar!"

"Shut up Shippo!!"

There goes Inuyasha hitting the poor little fox child head.

"Wait till we find Kagome!! I'll tell her you were mean to me and she will sit you one hundred times!!!!!"

"Only if you can stay alive while we find her!"

***********************************************

"Kirara, fly over there."

"Sango, do you think that Kagome will be all right?"

"I don't know she is alone in the forest with the Shikon shards. It's really hard to tell."

"Sango!! Tell Kirara to get down there!"

"Why? Is Kagome there?"

"No! Look at all there beautiful ladies!"

"Nani???? Kagome may be in danger now and you are still thinking of that!!"

**************************************************

"What is it Kagura?"

"Do you think that Kikyo could kill Kagome?"

"Yes, only if Inuyasha and his friends can't find her before Kikyo does. That's why I want you and your sister to stop them. Go now."

"Yes Naraku."

**************************************************

"Ah~! It feels so good after taking a bath!"

Kagome was feeling better even if she still feels a bit down. She was walking in the forest alone until she saw her.

"Kikyo..."

"So, you didn't expect to see me here huh?"

"You mean you came here to find me. What do you want from me? You want my Shikon shards?"

"I don't want them. I came here to kill you."

"To kill me?"

"What do you expect me to come here for? To share Inuyasha's heart with you?"

"You mean that you want to kill me because you want Inuyasha's heart."

"Don't make me repeat."

"You are wrong! The one that Inuyasha loves is you. Only you! He told me already. He loves you. He will go to hell with you."

"I know."

"Then why do you want to kill me?"

"You're in my way. Each time I try to bring him to hell, you interrupt. I won't allow anyone in this world that would stop me bring Inuyasha to hell!"

"I didn't let you bring Inuyasha to hell with you; it is because he doesn't belong there. He is alive and you are dead. I'm sure that Inuyasha's mother will be sad if he died so young."

"You think that this will stop me to kill you? Say anything you want but I'm sending to hell and then I'll drag Inuyasha to hell me."

"Do you love Inuyasha?"

"Of course I do! I love him more than anyone in this world."

"Liar. When you love someone, you will want this person to be happy and live. How dare you say that you love him when you don't even trust him!"

"I do trust him!!!"

"No you don't! If you two trusted each other, you wouldn't be tricked by Naraku 50 years ago!"

"Shut up!"

Kikyo slaps Kagome's face. Kagome feels very angry because she had never been slapped by anyone. Kikyo took the sword that Naraku offer her. She looked at Kagome.

"I will kill you with this so nobody will know that I was the one who killed you. I will take everything precious from you so they will all thinks that you have been rob."

"You sure are clever but it will take more to kill me!" Kagome took an arrow and shoot it at Kikyo with her bow of course.

Kikyo dodge it. "It's a joke that people said that you're my re-incarnation. You can't even shoot an arrow properly."

There are no more choices for Kagome but to run away. Kikyo runs after her. Kagome took another arrow and shoot it at Kikyo. This one was better than the other one because it cut a bit of her clothes. Kikyo swing the sword and Kagome dodge it evens tough it cut her cheek. Kagome ran as far as she can but the soul catcher of Kikyo block her. 

"There is no way to run anymore. You can't escape from me."

Kikyo swing the sword again but this time Kagome couldn't really dodge it. The sword cuts her back. She fell in the ground. She has never felt pain like this. She wishes that Inuyasha was here to save her but she knows that this time she is on her own. Kagome couldn't stop the tears from falling. 

"There is no need to cry. No one will help you. YOU WILL DIE!!"

"I can't die here! I can't be killed by a bitch like YOU!!!"

Kagome shoot an arrow. Kikyo dodge it but the purple like from the arrow was so strong that she couldn't help herself to close her eyes. The soul catcher vanished and Kagome used this time to escape. She ran, ran, and ran. She was so weak that she keeps on falling. Now her knees, her elbows and her hands are bleeding because she fell so many times. She was crying of loneliness and pain. Her back was bleeding so much. She couldn't walk anymore. She was too weak. She knew that she has to keep going or Kikyo will catch her.

*********************************************************

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"I smell... I smell..."

"What do you smell? Do smell Kagome?"

"Yes but I smell her..."

"Her what? Can't you be clearer??"

"I smell the smell of her blood. Lots of them..."

***************************************************

Well there's the end of the chapter hehehe.... Ah hard work hard work. Hope you like it ~! ^-^


	5. chapter 5 Inuyasha found Kagome

Finally, the last chapter!! Please enjoy yourself!

*************************************************************

Chapter 5 Inuyasha found Kagome

"Shippo, go find Sango and Miroku. Go tell them that we found Kagome and tell them to go to Kaede's hut.

"Yes, I'm going now and don't forget to apologize."

"GO NOW!!!"

Shippo ran to find Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha walks slowly toward the tree. He was afraid of what he was about to find. He was confuse and walked behind the tree. He saw lots of blood. The smell of the blood was very familiar. He continues to walk. When he looked down he saw Kagome bleeding a lot. Kagome was only able to see Inuyasha's not cleared face before she fainted. 

"KAGOME!!!!!!"

Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo arrive. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and ran to Kaede's hut. Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo arrive. 

"KAGOME-CHAN!!!"

"KAGOME-SAMA!!"

"KAGOMEEEE!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha yells "Stop calling her! Sango go get some bandage and help her! Miroku go get some water! Don't just stand there you people! Do something!"

"What am I doing Inuyasha?"

"Shippo, you just stay in the corner!"

"Nani?! Why do I have to stay in the corner?"

"Because you won't do anything! You will only get in our way!"

Miroku brought some water with a towel. Inuyasha took the towel and make it wet with the water. Sango arrives with some bandages and Kaede. Kaede made everyone get out except Sango. Inuyasha felt his heart was frozen still. He was asking himself -_Is it my fault? Is it because I told her to go away? If I didn't told her to go away, will she be attacked by something? Who attack her? -_

"Inuyasha, who do you think attacked her?" Ask Shippo sadly.

Miroku said in his serious voice "I think its Naraku. Who else will attack her?"

"Whatever attacked her, I will make him or her pay."

"Shippo, go play over there. Inuyasha and me have to talk."

Shippo walked toward the river.

"Do you think Kagome still mad at you?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if she still has she Shikon shards.

"HELP! MIROKU! INUYASHA!" Yelled Shippo who fell in the river.

Miroku ran toward the river. Then Sango get out of the hut with the big bowl of bloody water. She has a very worried look on her face. Her hands were covered of blood. She was going to change the water. Inuyasha walked toward her.

"How is she?"

"Bad, really bad."

"How bad?"

"She is bleeding too much."

"Will she..."

"No she won't. She is too young to die. She will be weak these days but I think she will be all right."

"Can I go in?"

"No, not now. Wait a little bit longer."

Sango walked toward the river and took some clean water. She went back in the hut. After about an hour, Kaede come out. 

"You can go in Inuyasha. Stay calm. Let her sleep. She must be really tired after this and be careful with her. She is very hurt."

"Don't worry." 

Inuyasha walked in the hut and Sango's eyes were filled with tears. Miroku came in and bring Sango out of the hut. He was trying to make her feel better. Inuyasha was left alone in the hut with Kagome who was in pain. He walked toward her and took her hand. For the first time, Inuyasha has a tear falling from his eye. He was saying to himself -_She is in pain. She is in pain because of me! Why did I let her go away? Why? It's all my fault._- 

"Don't worry Kagome. I will take revenge for you."

"No, you don't have to." Said Kagome opening her eyes with a weak voice and a pale face.

"Why not Kagome. Look at you! You are so hurt."

Kagome smile. "After all, you do care about me."

"You know I always care about you. You know that I didn't to tell you to go away."

"I'm already very happy that you care about me. You don't need to kill that person. You can't even kill that person. You will regret."

"No I won't. Are you saying that I'm weak?"

"No I'm not."

"Then who is it! Who is the person that hurt you? Why shouldn't I be able to kill that person?"

Kagome's eyes were filled with water. Then there were tears falling from her eyes. Inuyasha looked at her and wonder why is she crying. Kagome was trying to sit down. Inuyasha helped her. 

"Kagome..."

"Don't ask me again! Will you even kill that person if it's Kikyo?"

"Kikyo?"

"So?"

"..."

"So?"

"I, I, I will."

"No you won't! It takes you so much time before you can answer me." There were even more tears falling from Kagome's eyes. 

Inuyasha hugged her. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Kagome."

"I own Kikyo too much and I also own you too much."

"It's okay. I understand." Kagome push herself away from Inuyasha. Her head was down. She felt like her heart was breaking and melting. 

"Kagome..."

"No! Don't say anything. I don't to know! I don't want to!"

"Just listen."

"NO! GO OUT! NOW!"

Inuyasha go out and peek at Kagome from the window. She was crying very much. Inuyasha's heart was melting too. Just now Kikyo arrive. Inuyasha look at her. 

"Why?"

"What why?"

"Don't act like you don't know anything. Why did you do that to Kagome?"

"She deserved it"

"No!"

"I'm going to kill you for this!" Inuyasha took Tetsusaiga.

"Nani? You will kill me for that girl!"

"Yes, I will. Kagome change my life. Thanks to her, I'm not lonely anymore! She has every good quality that you don't! Now I know that I love Kagome! I love her more than everything in this world!"

"Do you know what you are saying?"

"Yes I do! I never did really love you. You don't trust me and I don't trust you! Kagome is different. She trusts me with her life and I trust her with my life!" 

"Inuyasha..." Inuyasha turn around and he saw Kagome. She was surprised of what Inuyasha just said. When Inuyasha turned back to Kikyo, she wasn't there anymore. Inuyasha walked toward Kagome. He hugs her really hard. Then they looked at each other and their lips were getting closer and closer to each other's one. Finally they kissed.

*************************************************

Yay I finish my first fan fiction!! I'm so glad! Don't forget to review ^-^ 


End file.
